Family Ties
by Joki of Sassgard
Summary: After finally finding friends and a home, Loki makes yet another shocking discovery that changes his life. Now, with the help of the Avengers, Loki is doing everything in his power to make sure he does something right for a change. *This is a continuation of "With Friends Like These" by Padaloki.* Please Review! I don't own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out this story. Please note that this is a continuation of "With Friends Like These" by Padaloki. Be sure to check it out if you haven't already. Enjoy and please review!**

Tony Stark casually strolled into the library, the smell of hundreds of old books greeting him. He realized that this was the first time in a very long time that he had been around so many books. Usually he was in a lab, tinkering with his newest project. Tony searched among the people browsing the aisles, working behind desks, and those hunched over reading.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Tony looked at the elderly woman addressing him. "Oh, no, sorry. I'm just looking for someone."

The lady squinted her eyes. "Say, you look awfully familiar, do I know you?"

"Uh…" _yes probably_, he thought to himself. One of the downsides to being the famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony pulled his base-ball cap lower over his face. "I dunno…"

Seeing the person of interest, Tony excused himself before the librarian could ask any more questions. He headed over to one of the tables occupied by a young blonde boy, with thick glasses surrounded by a pile of books on either side.

"Can I help you with something?" the boy asked as he saw Tony approach.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're not fooling me like that again, Reindeer Games."

"Reindeer Games?" the man repeated, confusion in his green eyes.

"Come on Loki, I know it's you. Who else would even attempt to read so many books?"

Loki grinned, holding up his hands in defeat. "Caught me again, Tony. I'm impressed."

"You don't have to act that surprised. What's with the nerd glasses? And the blonde hair, for that matter. You trying to look like Spangles or something?"

"That's funny coming from someone who has green hair."

"What?" Tony suddenly looked worried and yanked of the hat, reaching up to feel his hair. "Oh no. Loki, please tell me you didn't just…"

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed.

"Relax, Tony," Loki grinned again, a gleam of mischief if his eyes. "So, what persuaded you to come out of that lab of yours?"

"Shouldn't we talk about this somewhere else?" Tony whispered. "The library is not the best place to carry on a conversation."

Loki leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, murmuring something. When he reopened his eyes, there was a look of satisfaction on his face. "It is now. No one can hear us."

Tony stared at Loki for a moment. "You know, you're starting to freak me out a little."

"Only a little? I'll have to try harder next time."

Tony groaned.

Loki became serious again. "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"I think you know. You've been shut up on your apartment for over a week."

Loki closed the book and glanced at Tony. "I don't see how this is any of your concern."

A few days after Thor, Jane, Frigga, and Odin had left to return to Asgard, Loki decided that he no longer wished to 'impose' on everyone in Stark Tower. Pepper, Steve, and Tony, tried to convince him that he was welcome to stay, but after some consideration they decided to get Loki his own small apartment. Tony recruited him to work for Stark Industries which proved to be very beneficial, considering how Loki was pretty much, even Tony would have to admit, a genius with computers.

"Pepper doesn't like you being shut up by yourself, Loki," Tony said.

"I do not see how this is affecting any of you. I have done all the work you have giving me, have I not?"

"You're doing a great job, but we all think you should get out more."

"So you're here to convince me to be more sociable? I spent many days alone on Asgard."

"But this isn't Asgard," Tony protested. "And Pepper's going to have a cow if you don't."

Loki was silent. He stared at his hands for a while, before looking back up at Tony. "You may not have noticed this, but I am not as gregarious as the rest of your clan."

"Maybe not, but ever since Point Break and his group went back to Asgard you've been even more of a hermit than usual. We don't want you to push everyone away again."

"My apologies, Tony, I didn't mean to worry you," Loki grinned, "how about we meet up for some shawarma tonight. I'll buy."

Tony brightened at the mention of shawarma. "Now you're talking. See you at six o'clock sharp."

Pleased with his success, Tony left the library and Loki turned his attention back to his book but his eye weren't reading the words. As vehemently as Loki would deny it, he did miss Thor, but he knew that he had made the right decision in not going back to Asgard. Loki was used to being by himself for long amounts of time back in Asgard. No one seemed to care what he did as long as his mischief didn't affect them. But here on Midgard, as strange as it was, somebody did care about him. They were actually worried about him. He didn't mean to upset anyone, especially Pepper, but it was hard to break old habits.

Loki gathered his books, nodded his thanks the librarian, and left. A burst of chilly air greeted him as he made his way from the library and onto the crowded street. Thankfully, his apartment wasn't too far away, visible in the distance. He ducked into an alley and, after checking to make sure he was unseen, changed his appearance. Loki looked more like himself now, although his hair appeared shorter and brown.** (A/N:) He looks like Tom Hiddleston.** This was the person that the other tenants thought lived in the apartment.

Slipping the key into the lock, a small smile graced Loki's lips as he remembered the first time he saw his apartment.

_"__Well, what do you think Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, stretching his arms out as he walked in. "It's a little small for my taste, but it should be just right for _

_you."_

_Loki stood in the doorway, running a slender hand along the door-frame before entering, sharp green eyes taking in every detail. It was simple, a bedroom, _

_bathroom, kitchen and living area, but it was perfect._

_"__This will suffice." Loki said with a voice of nonchalance, but his face betrayed him with a small grin._

_Pepper and Tony helped him get settled in, teaching him to use some of the peculiar Midgardian equipment that he had not yet mastered. Pepper, assured that _

_Loki had everything he needed, finally left with left with Tony after making sure Loki had all their phone numbers._

_Alone in his new dwelling, Loki felt an overabundant sense of joy. Looking around again, he allowed himself to smile. True, this wasn't much, but it was his. Loki laughed out loud, and ran through every room. He wanted to shout, to sing, but he didn't want to disturb the other tenants. Loki was aware that he was smiling and dancing around like an idiot, but he didn't care._

_He was home. _

Loki deposited his books on the couch and grabbed the remote control. This curious piece of Midgardian technology had confused him. Why were there so many buttons that were never used? Pressing the 'power' button, light and sound came from the television as he switched through various stations in an attempt to find something to catch his interest.

He halted his search as an image of Steve Rogers appeared on the screen. The supersoldier was in his Captain America suit being interviewed by several reporters.

"Captain, what do you have to say about the recent events?"

"The terrorist threat has been neutralized for now," Steve said in his usual authoritative tone. "But everyone in the area is advised to be cautious and report any suspicious activity."

"Do you know what caused the attack?" a female reporter asked.

"Someone wanted to rob banks…. Or take over the world, I can't remember," the captain chuckled.

The female reporter laughed back a little too loudly, obviously flirting with the captain. Loki rolled his eyes and reached again for the remote.

Another reporter spoke up. "Sir, I have heard rumors that Loki is on earth. Is that true?"

His hand paused, hovering over the remote as he stared at the screen, shocked. Steve seemed just as surprised at the blunt question but before he could answer, a SHIELD agent came to his rescue.

"That's enough questions for now, thank you," he said as he ushered the cameras and reporters away. The voice sounded familiar to Loki, but since the agent's face was hidden by the protective helmet, he could not decipher who it was.

Loki switched the TV off. How had this reporter learned that he was on Midgard? Was anyone else suspicious? He knew that a small handful of SHIELD agents knew he was here, but how had the information leaked into public?

The trickster shook his head, and then froze, sensing another presence in the room. He whirled around and found…. Heimdall?

"I am in need of your assistance, Prince Loki," the gatekeeper said in his deep voice.

Loki opened his mouth but words died in his throat. Prince Loki?

"It seems that Helblindi has been hidden from my presence. I have been ordered by the Allfather to locate him as soon as possible. Your connection to him will benefit my search greatly, if you are willing to give aid."

"Connections?" Loki asked, confused. Something wasn't right.

"Yes. You are his brother by blood."

Loki nodded slowly. "What must I do?"

"I need you to do a location spell. I will follow and give you the power necessary to complete it."

Loki stared for a moment. Something didn't seem right. Deciding to help Heimdall, Loki nodded again, and proceed with the spell, focusing on finding his brother, Helblindi. He felt Heimdall's power enveloping him, making his spell stronger as he search through the realms.

Figures of people whizzed by through an expanse of black, until Helblindi was spotted. Loki tried to focus on him, but all of a sudden, the image was blocked. Now in its place were the figures of two Midgardian girls, perhaps fifteen years old. One was in a sleeping position, and the other walking around in the surrounding blackness.

The next moment the image shattered, and Loki stumbled back into reality.

"Was the search successful?" Heimdall asked.

"Helblindi is still on Jotenheim," Loki said, gathering himself. "That was all I could tell."

"Very good. Thank you for your assistance." In a flash of gold, Heimdall was gone.

Loki slumped down on the couch, exhausted. Who were those girl he saw? Did Heimdall see? If he had, he hadn't given any indication. Should he tell anyone? No, he wouldn't tell anyone about this. Not yet.

* * *

><p>On the fourth floor of a hotel building in New York, Rose bounded into the bedroom and woke her sister.<p>

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" she called, jumping on the bed. "Nap time's over. Time to get up"

Kate stretched and yawned. "Easy for you to say," she said tossing a pillow at Rose. "You weren't up all night writing the report for Agent Hal."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Why do we have to do that anyway? This isn't even a real mission."

Kate had to agree with Rose. This was more of an experiment. To see if the sisters could 'blend in' with the 'normal' public. It had taken forever to convince Agent Hal that they were ready to do this, and even then, the agent had to go all the way up to Director Fury to get permission.

The sisters had arrived at an orphanage when they were about three years old (according to doctors) and had no memory of their previous life. Unable to locate their parents or any family members, they had been back and forth through foster homes, but never settled down in one place for a long period of time.

That is, until around two years ago, when they discovered they were 'gifted.' It wasn't long until the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, otherwise known and 'SHIELD', swooped in and 'recruited' them. Rose and Kate went willingly not only because it offered a 'home', but training. Up till now, they had lived on the Helicarrier under the guidance of Agent Hal, learning how do defend themselves and learning how to control their power. Over the years Agent Hal, or Charles, as Kate and Rose called him, had become like the father they never had, taking the girls under his wing on their days on the Helicarrier.

But it didn't take long for the recruiting to turn into more of a babysitting job because no one wanted to trust two teenagers with a mission.

"I'm officially bored," Rose announced. "There's nothing on TV, nothing to eat, nothing to read… Let's go out and do something."

"Alright, we are supposed to be out 'socializing' anyway. But remember the rules," Kate warned. "No 'magic'."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rose waved her hand, dismissing the thought. With short, curly hair and green eyes, Rose looked a lot like her sister, who had the same green eyes and dark – almost black – hair, that was long and straight. "You have ten minutes." Rose grinned and left the room leaving Kate to change out of her wrinkled clothes.

Stretching again, Kate began to get ready, but something was tugging at the back of her mind, a dream she couldn't remember. Kate always hated it when you would wake up and not be able to remember a dream and then it would bother you all day, but this seemed… different.

Dismissing the thought, Kate joined her sister.

"Where are we going to go?" Kate inquired, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Rose thought for a moment. "How about we go get something to eat? Then we could go to the library."

"Sounds good. Do you have any money?"

Rose patted her pocket. "Right here. Charles gave it to me before we left."

Kate pulled on her tennis shoes. "Good. But remember-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No magic. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) Yay! You made it to chapter two! So does that mean I'm not boring you to death? :P Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

Pepper's smile brightened when she saw Loki waiting for her and Tony outside the restaurant.

"Hello, Loki," she said walking up to him. She was pleased to note that Loki wasn't as pale as he used to be. He was finally gaining some weight back and the evidence of his previous encounters of the Chitauri was fading away.

The god of mischief and bowed his head ceremoniously. "Greetings, fair Lady Pepper." Loki rose, grinning as Pepper blushed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," the genius groaned. "Enough of all that formal hogwash. I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Loki inquired holding the door opened.

Making their way over to the 'special' room of the restaurant specifically reserved for Tony, he turned to Loki. "So, how's the world of computer programming working out for ya?"

"Fairly well, I should say," Loki's eyes sparked with mischief. "Especially since I have been given a promotion."

"Well that's good- wait, what?" Tony whirled around. "When did I give you a promotion?"

"Oh, you didn't give him a promotion, Tony," Pepper spoke up. "I did."

Tony still looked bewildered. "What?"

"Well you wouldn't come to any of the board meetings and here lately we have been short a few members, so I asked Loki to fill in."

Tony scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense, but don't you have to, I don't know, be trained for that sort of stuff?"

Loki pretended to look hurt. "At least have a little faith in me, Tony."

Sitting down, Tony held up his hands. "No offense, Reindeer Games. Oh, by the way, I asked Spangles to come but he's on some official SHIELD business at the moment. He said he would stop by if he had the chance. Bruce is supposed to be joining us thought."

As if on cue, Bruce strolled up to the table and exchanged greetings as he sat down in an empty chair next to Tony.

"Smash any good buildings lately?" Tony asked his science bro. Bruce smiled sheepishly.

"Not lately, no. But I did find this." Bruce waved a newspaper at Tony. "Your company has been getting a lot of hate lately."

Grabbing the article, Tony looked at the front page that showed a picture of Pepper and all the other board members, now including Loki, with the headline reading: STARK INDUSTRIES- BLESSING OR CURSE?

"Well, Haters gonna hate." Tony tossed the paper on the table and Loki picked it up. "Stark Industries has its share riots."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked folding the paper and handing it back to Bruce.

"Oh, well just these random groups of people who think we're polluting the air, promoting wars, or jealous that they aren't invited to the gala, blah, blah, blah."

"It'll blow over eventually," Pepper reassured. "It always does."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "What is this 'gala' you speak of?"

"Just a big get together of some business officials that we have annually to discuss 'official business.'" Tony used his fingers to make air quotes around 'official business.'

As their food arrived, Loki was debating on whether or not to tell the others about the visit from Heimdall. Something about the whole situation was troubling him. His thoughts jumped from one set of worries to another as he saw Steve arriving at the restaurant. When their eyes met, Loki knew they were both thinking about the same thing.

"There he is!" Tony announced, spreading his arms wide. "I knew you would show up. You love me too much to stay away."

Now dressed in normal close, the super soldier snagged a chair. "Not now Tony," Steve said, careful that his voice held the, I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-games-right-now tone. "We need to talk, guys."

"What about?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up.

"People are starting to get nosy."

"About what?" Pepper questioned.

Steve shared another nervous glance with the trickster before replying. "Loki. Rumors have leaked into the public that Loki is staying on earth."

Loki's eyes darted to Tony as the billionaire tensed. Steve noticed this too. "Anything you have to say about this, Tony?"

"Uh… no, not really…" Tony shifted under their stares. "Okay, alright, I might have accidentally let some info slip but what's the big deal? It's not like he's going to take over the world!" Tony paused and stared at Loki for a moment. "You aren't going to take over the world are you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "If I intended to take over your planet, I would be out doing so and not socializing with its inhabitants."

Tony pointed at Loki and turned to Steve. "See? He's not going to take over the world."

"I know that, and you know that, but what about the rest of the public? How do you think they will react?"

"Well, they're going to have to get used to it eventually. We won't be able to keep it a secret forever," Tony argued pointing to the newspaper. "Take a look at that."

Steve scanned the paper as Tony continued. "How's Loki supposed stay hidden if Pepper keeps giving him promotions?"

"It was only one, Tony, and only because you never show up to any of the meetings," Pepper said.

"You got a promotion Loki?" Steve inquired.

"Yes, I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Tony looked back and forth between the three of them as Bruce quietly snickered in his hand. "I give up," Tony announced as Pepper's phone buzzed. Retrieving it, she frowned at the screen.

"I'm afraid I have to go," she said gathering her things and giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek. "Something's come up."

"What kind of something?" Tony asked.

"Just boring official paperwork business stuff that you haven't looked at in ages," Pepper teased.

"Do you need any assistance?" Loki offered.

"No, thank you, I'll take care of it. See you later, boys."

Bruce and Steve waved as Pepper walked away. Turing back to Tony, Steve said, "Just be more careful at the info you let 'slip' next time, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Spangles."

* * *

><p>"Director Fury, may I have a word, please?"<p>

The SHIELD director regarded the agent addressing him with his good eye. "What is it, Coulson?"

"Agent Hal would like a word with you," Coulson explained. "He said it was important."

Nick Fury gave an irritated sighed. Normally he would brush aside such a request but the fact that Agent Hal had gone through Coulson to get it stopped him. "Fine. Tell him to meet me in my office in ten minutes." When Coulson didn't leave immediately, Fury regarded him curiously. "Is there something else you need to say?"

"Sir, you know what. I am not exactly thrilled about the situation with… you know who."

"I understand you concern, Coulson. But let me assure you, Loki is not a threat this time and SHIELD is keeping a close eye on him."

The head agent nodded, but wasn't reassured. Phil Coulson was not someone who jumped to conclusions. He considered himself to be an understanding person, but the thought of the man who stabbed his heart with the 'glow stick of destiny' wandering around free didn't set well with him at all.

Strolling back into one of the Helicarrier's many corridors, Coulson walked up to Agent Charles Hal, who was currently wringing his hands and pacing like there was no tomorrow. The fellow agents had known each other for quite some time now and were well respected among the others. They had been in several precarious situations together in the past.

"Director Fury will see you in his office," Coulson informed, but Hal didn't seem to notice.

"Huh?" he stopped pacing momentarily and glanced at Phil. Deep creases in his forehead as if in thought. "Oh! Right, sorry." The pacing continued.

"Agent Hal," Coulson said, grabbing his arm to stop the pacing. "Charles, I know you're concerned about the girls, but trust me, they'll be fine. They have learned from the best."

Relaxing slightly, Charles smiled. "Thanks, Phil. I just hope they're ready."

"This test will prove if they are," Coulson reassured. "You have done wonders with them."

Hal bit his lip and nodded. He remembered the day he had been sent to collect Kate and Rose. He could disarm bombs, crack safes, fight with pretty much any weapon, educated in hand-to-hand combat, and could hack pretty well, but he never intended to be on a 'welcoming committee'. Never would he have thought he would become so close to them when he took them under his supervision, teaching the sisters how to defend themselves and various other skills required of SHIELD agents. Without knowing it, Hal had become like a father to the girls, and just now he realized how much they meant to him.

Coulson gave his fellow agent's should a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading away. Hal sighing and ran a hand through his graying hair before heading to Nick Fury's office.

Knocking twice, Hal entered the room with the director furnished with a desk, two chairs, and several metal cases containing who knows what. "Director," Hal nodded his greeting.

Nick Fury returned the nod. "Agent Hal. Take a seat. What do you need?"

"I am making a request that the files of Kate and Rose be reexamined."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I would like the case on where Kate and Rose came from to be re-opened and re-examined. Thoroughly."

The director leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and interlacing his fingers before him. "And what makes you think it wasn't thoroughly examined the first time?"

"Nothing, other than the fact we are still next to clueless as to where they came from. There is a possibility that new information will present itself, and…" Hal paused for a moment. "They deserve to know."

Nick Fury leaned back in the chair. If any other agents had asked this, he would have given a flat out 'no.' But he knew Agent Hal wouldn't ask for something like this unless he was sure it might turn up results.

"Fine. I will give you access to their files, but only their's," Fury stated. "And you are to report anything you find immediately. Understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Good. Now get out."

Agent Hal nodded, rose and left with a smile on his lips as he opened the door. Natasha Romanoff was on the other side.

"Agent Romanoff," Hal greeted.

Natasha nodded politely. "Agent Hal."

She walked up to Nick Fury's desk as Charles closed the door.

"I'm guessing you heard all that," Fury said.

"Yes sir, I did. And quite frankly you surprised me."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I shouldn't have given him access to the files?"

"I didn't say that." There was a pause before Natasha continued. "How are they doing? Overall, I mean."

"Better than I anticipated," Fury said. "I wasn't sure what to expect, given their ages."

"Why? I was that age when I started. Younger even," Natasha pointed out. "before SHIELD recruited me."

"True. So, why are you here?"

"I came to give the report on the latest mission. It was a false lead. Agent Barton is on his way back to headquarters."

The Director sighed. Over the past seven weeks, five SHIED agents had vanished without a trace. As of now no one knew if they had disappeared by their own free will or if they were being held captive somewhere. "Give the orders to put every available agent on this case. We need to track them down immediately. I want eyes and ears everywhere."

"Yes sir." Black Widow answered, then left to carry out the orders.

* * *

><p>Kate's fingers ran along the spines of the books on the shelves as she tried to make up her mind.<p>

"_Too many books, too little time,"_ she thought to herself.

"Finished?" Rose inquired. "I think we've just about picked this place clean." She shifted the stack of books in her arms as Kate added another one to the pile. "And anyways I don't want to spend all of our free time reading."

"We have three weeks," Kate answered "and it'll be nice to read something besides how to disarm bombs, gun safety, hacking, yada, yada, yada."

Rose made a disgusted face. "Yeah, good point. But we never know when or if a 'test' or something will come up, courtesy of SHIELD."

Dividing the books evenly among them, the girls made their way through the library and out of doors. The usual clamor of the city greeted them. Cars honked, lights flashed, music blared from random places, and vendors called out to anyone who might stop to purchase their merchandise. Darkness was taking over the sky, but the streets were well lit. In the distance, Stark Tower rose above all the other buildings.

"We should go to the Tower and meet Tony Stark," Rose announced.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I bet he's just dying to meet you," she teased.

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Rose persisted. "We all work for SHIELD."

"Technically, none of us work for SHIELD."

"Oh. Wait, that just proved my point. None of us work for SHIELD so we should meet up, you know, start a club called, 'We don't work for SHIELD,'" or something like that."

Kate laughed. "Alright. You find Tony Stark and I'll think of a better name."

"Works for me," Rose shrugged then laughed with her sister.

Kate became serious again. "So is 'freedom' everything you thought it would be?" she asked Rose as they made their way through the street.

"Yep," Rose conformed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before coughing and covering her nose as they neared an alley lined with dumpsters. "Never mind. It's smellier than I imagined."

Kate's laugh was cut short when they were roughly shoved from behind, forced into the alley.

"Hey! What the big deal-" Rose whirled around nearly dropping the books and she and Kate came face to face with two huge burly men.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm stuffed," Tony announced, pushing what remained of his food away.<p>

"I should be heading back to the lab," Bruce said "This was fun."

"Indeed, we should do it more often." Tony snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's all get together at the tower Saturday and have another movie night. With pizza and popcorn and everything. We haven't had one of those in a while. I'll even invite Clint and Natasha."

Bruce shrugged. "Sounds good."

"I'm in," Steve said.

"Great!" Tony rubbed his hands together with anticipation then turned to Loki who was fiddling with his napkin. "What about you?"

All eyes were on the god of mischief. "Who, me?"

"No the napkin. Duh, of course you."

Loki grinned. "I will attend."

"Alright!" Tony held his hand out for a high-five but Loki just stared. "Come on, Loks, don't leave me hanging."

"I do not understand," Loki said cautiously, eyebrows quirked.

"They don't high-five in Asgard?" Tony said in disbelief. "Here." Tony high-fived Bruce to demonstrate. When Loki still didn't comply, Tony rolled his eyes, grabbed Loki's hand and hit it against his own. "Like that."

Loki stared at his hand. "That is certainty a strange custom."

"Well you better get used to it," Tony advised. "Everyone has to know how to high-five."

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes. "I better get a move on," he said before Tony could retort.

"I should be heading back as well," Loki relented.

"But don't forget," Tony announced as they all stood up. "Saturday night. My place."

"I wouldn't miss it," Loki assured. And he meant it. Leaving the restaurant he contemplated on how nice it was to actually be wanted for a change. On Asgard, Thor and his friends wouldn't have missed him if he didn't go hunting or sword fighting with them.

While waiting for the signal light to change, Loki's eyes wandered over the people. There was a hot-dog vendor not far away, a man playing a guitar as another dropped some coins in the open guitar case, a woman trying to find something in an over sized bag of some sort. His eyes came to rest on two teenage girls, each carrying a small stack of books. When they walked passed two men leaning against one of the buildings, one of them nudged the other, pointed to the girls and then fell in step behind them. Loki tensed. This didn't look good.

The signal finally changed and he hurried over to the other side to catch up with them.

**(A/N:) Please review! (No, seriously, PLEASE?!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) Another update! Feel free to voice your opinions, ideas, comments, and what you think will happen in the reviews! **

"Not to worry, my little pretties, just cough up some cash and no one gets hurt," the largest one spoke up. Their clothes were tattered and their breath stank of alcohol.

For a brief moment, Kate was worried, but then brushed it aside a moment later. Even without magic, she and Rose could easily handle these brutes. Wasn't this, after all, what Charles had trained them for?

"I have a better idea," Kate spoke up, sounding bored, "You let us go, go get a respectable job and do something worthwhile with your life."

The other man sneered. "And what exactly would I be doin' little missy? Selling' Bibles?" The two cracked up at their own joke and the other man smacked his friend on the back.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do you want to take care of them or do you want me to?" she asked Kate.

"By all means, knock yourself out," Kate gestured, taking Rose's stack of books.

"Oh, I will be doing some knocking." Rose assured. Turning to the men she said. "Who's first?"

They looked confused for a moment, but then confusion on the first man's face turned to fury. "Come on, Jimmy, let's have some fun." He lunged a beefy fist towards Rose who easily side-stepped to avoid the blow. The attacker stumbled then yelped in surprise as she grabbed his other arm, flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground, winded. He stared up at her in a daze of awe and shock. How was she so strong?

"Are we having fun yet?" Rose giggled, leaning over the winded man.

The thug scrambled back to his feet and the man addressed to as Jimmy pulled something from his pocket. A metallic gleam bounced of the surface. A knife.

Before anyone could react there was a quick flash of light followed by a sudden blast of energy that swept the criminals off their feet and hurled them against a pair of dumpsters.

Mouths opened in surprise, the sisters whirled around to where the phenomenon had come from. All they saw was another, thinner man, leaning against wall of the alley examining his nails with a bored expression.

"Unless you two hooligans are in the mood for some, I believe it's called 'dumpster diving,' I highly suggest that you leave," he said as the other two men rose to their feet dazed.

"Come on, Jimmy, let's get out of here." They scrambled away looking over their shoulders with wide, fearful eyes as they disappeared into the city. Loki watched them retreat and was just about to leave himself when he paused and looked at the two girls. They were staring, mouths agape, books scattered on the floor of the alley. But Loki noticed something else, something that perplexed him.

There was a hum of magic in the air. Magic that wasn't his.

"Did they harm you?" Loki asked he girls.

"Uh…" Rose finally found words. "No… no they didn't… You okay sis?"

Kate nodded slightly, eyes still fixed on the stranger.

"Thanks," Rose spoke up again. "I'm Rose and this is my sister, Kate." Kate tore her gaze away from the man to give her sister a disapproving look. Rose ignored her. "What's your name?"

Loki paused for a moment but decided that there was no harm in giving them the fake name that his apartment was registered on, Thomas Williamson. "It's Tom."

Kate finally seemed to break from her trance. "Well, Tom, thanks for helping us," she spoke up as she started gathering the books she had dropped.

"You are most welcome," Loki said, stopping down and grabbing the book by his feet.

Rose in the meantime, had been looking at Tom curiously. For some reason he looked… familiar. "I hope you don't mind my asking but have we met before?"

Handing the book to Kate, he answered, "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making you acquaintance until now."

"Oh. Okay, I was just wondering."

Kate took the book and she finally got a good look at Tom's face. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before she turned away quickly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well we should get going."

"Thanks again, Tom!" Rose said.

Loki nodded and watched the two girls disappear into the clamor of the city. He pondered over the strange way the one named Kate looked at him… as if she knew who he was. And then the magic he had sensed, did it come from them? Loki had rounded the corner of the alley just as he saw the glint of the knife's blade but now he was wondering if he should have just waited for things to unfold a little more before he intervened.

Then he remembered that during the location spell, he had seen two girls, maybe about their age, but he did not get a good look at their faces so there was no way to tell if it had been them or not.

Shaking his head to dislodge the confusing thoughts, Loki headed home.

* * *

><p>"Well this can't be right." Agent Hal looked at the computer screen, then at the files on his hand, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Eyes widening in realization, Hal gathered the stray papers on his desk and hurried to Fury's office. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply before he all but ran into the room.<p>

Director Fury looked up from his desk. The agent he was talking to stopped mid-sentence and stared at Hal.

"Director Fury, may I speak with you for a moment? Privately?"

"Agent Hal, can't this wait a moment? I was in the middle of-"

"You told me to report any of my findings immediately, sir. That is what I'm doing."

Fury sighed and turned to the other agent. "Could you give as a moment, please?"

Nodding, the agent rose and politely left.

"Now, what did you uncover?" Fury asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sir, you know as well as I do that Kate and Rose's powers are growing stronger. Considerably stronger. I was looking back on some of theresults from their last test." Hal dropped the files onto Fury's desk. "This is what I uncovered."

Curious, Fury reached for one of the folders, flipped it open and scanned the contents. "Are you sure about this?"

"I checked and doubled checked and double checked my double checking." Hal said. "Their powers are nearly identical. From energy signatures, output readings, everything. Loki has the same powers as Rose and Kate."

Fury leaned back in his chair and let the information sink in. "What are you suggesting?"

Hal pointed to the files. "I'm saying that Loki may be our best shot at finding out where they came from."

Fury was silent for a moment. "Even then, it's still a wild goose chase."

"Maybe, but think about it. Even if we still don't figure it out, maybe Loki could somehow teach the girls how to use their powers. More effectively. Teach them how to control it-"

"Train them?"

"Exactly."

Picking up another file, Fury asked, "What makes you think he would be willing to cooperate?"

"Sir, I've read the report. About Thanos. It's worth a shot. What's the harm in asking?"

Nick Fury stared at Agent Hal with his one good eye. Hal stared back, unwilling to back down. "Even then, we have more pressing matters than-" Fury was cut off when an alarm sounded throughout the Helicarrier.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:) I was requested to update, so update I did. Enjoy! :D**

Kate walked numbly, oblivious to her surroundings. Walking beside her, Rose chattered away excitedly but she might as well be a million miles away. Kate recalled earlier that day when Rose had awoken her and how she couldn't quite remember a dream. Kate couldn't recall many details, but she did know one thing for sure. Those eyes. The piercing green eyes Tom had had been in the dream but it wasn't Tom who they had belonged to…

"Earth to Kate."

Kate snapped out of her reverie and looked at Rose. "Huh?"

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?"

"I heard some of it…" Kate shrugged.

Rose cocked her head as she looked at Kate. "I was talking about how nice it was for Tom too save us"

"Well, we could have handled it by ourselves, you know."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know but how about the way he saved us, you know, how all of the sudden the men were airborne. Maybe he's special," Rose paused for a moment. "Like us." When Kate didn't answer, Rose pressed on. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's just… I thought… never mind."

"You can tell me," Rose encouraged.

"It's nothing. Really. I just thought that…"

Rose motioned with her hand for Kate to keep talking. "Go on."

"Tom just looked familiar, that's all." Kate finally said.

Rose could tell that Kate wasn't telling her everything, but decided to drop the subject for now.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury and Agent Hal rushed through the corridors of the Helicarrier and emerged onto the Bridge.<p>

"Will someone cut that racket off?" Director Fury shouted over the alarm. "What the blazes is going on?"

Hill looked up from the computer monitor. "There's been a break in at one of the research facilities, sir."

"Which one?" Hal asked.

"Facility 27," Hill answered. "We've lost all contact."

"Well get it back," Fury ordered. "Hal, I want you to get a team down there immediately."

"Yes, sir," Agent Hal said.

The alarm finally stopped blaring as Hawkeye and Black Widow joined the others on the Bridge.

"What's the problem?" Clint asked.

"There's been a break in at 27," Fury explained. "I need you to go with Agent Hal to investigate."

Nodding, Clint said, "I'll prep the Quinjet," then left with Hal.

"Director Fury, shouldn't I go with them?" Natasha asked.

"Not this time. I have something else for you to do."

* * *

><p>Back in their hotel room, Rose aimlessly flipped through the channels on the TV as Kate read one of the books they had gotten at the was pondering over the strange way her sister had been acting, but her thoughts were interrupted when something on the screen caught her interest.<p>

"Kate, look at this!"

Kate looked over the book and glanced at the TV. A news channel was doing a segment on Stark Industries and displayed was an image of the members of the board. "Is that…"

"It's Tom!" Rose confirmed. "I knew I had seen him somewhere before, I just didn't… Kate?"

Rose looked curiously at Kate, who's eyes were fixed on the screen. "Are you okay?"

Kate jumped slightly. "What? Oh, yea, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Rose said. "You haven't been fine ever since the incident in the alley. What's wrong?"

Kate sighed. "You can't tell anyone else this, alright?"

"Okaaaay…"

"Rose, I'm serious. Promise?"

Rose held up her hand. "Promise."

"I have seen Tom before, but not because he works at Stark Industries."

Rose leaned forward slightly and waited patiently for Kate to continue.

"I saw him in… a dream."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "A dream?"

Kate nodded. "I know it sounds crazy. I'm having a hard time believing it myself but I'm sure it was him…" her voice trailed off.

"How are you 'sure'?" Rose inquired.

"His eyes. Did you see how green they were? Emerald, almost."

"You're right," Rose paused and looked at her sister. "What else?"

"What?"

"Come on, Kate, I can tell your not telling me everything. Spill it."

Kate sighed. "Well, it wasn't exactly Tom in the dream."

"Meaning?"

"It was Loki."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. The Loki?"

"Yes, the Loki. The Loki who invaded New York and the same Loki who's rumored to be living in Stark Tower."

Rose was silent for a moment and let the information sink in. "Well this doesn't make any sense."

"We're probably just making a big deal out of nothing," Kate brushed off, but her voice didn't sound very confident.

* * *

><p>Natasha Romanoff looked out over New York City. She recalled the day that the Avengers had prevented Loki and the Chitauri from taking over the world and how never in a million years would she dream that Loki would one day become their friend.<p>

_"__Things have changed_," she thought to herself. The female assassin was about to turn from the window then stopped suddenly. She sensed someone sneaking up behind her. Natasha whirled around, fist ready to strike.

Natasha was caught off guard when her fist planted itself into someone's open hand, which then held it firmly in place. Before she could react, she heard a smooth voice.

"You should be more careful. Fortunately for you, I decided to investigate on who had broken into my apartment before completely obliterating them."

"Loki," Natasha relaxed. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, I didn't even hear you come in."

Loki grinned mischievously. "You were the one who broke into my apartment." He released her hand. "Now, tell me, what brings you here?"

"Fury sent me, he has a job for you. If you will accept it," she explained.

Loki headed into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a water bottle."What sort of job?" he inquired.

"A training job. Two of our future agents have demonstrated talents similar to yours."

"Talents?" Loki asked opening the bottle. "Do you mean something like…" Holding out his hand, he poured a little of the water out, which hovered over his hand. Natasha watched as the liquid swirled then took the form of a snake before evaporating. "…something like that?"

Natasha nodded. "More or less." She handed Loki a file she had been holding. Loki opened the file and was caught slightly off guard. Amongst the pages where two pictures. One of Rose and one of Kate.

"So, Director Fury wishes for me to instruct them on how to properly utilize their abilities," Loki deduced.

Natasha nodded. "If you are willing."

Loki studied to picture closer. This certainty explained where other source of magic had come from in the alley.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Natasha said, breaking the silence. "We will need your answer be tomorrow."

"Very well, I will consider your offer." Natasha rose to leave but Loki called after her. "Oh, and Natasha, the next time you want to stop by for a little chat, call first."


	5. Chapter 5

Guiding the Quinjet, Clint Barton looked out the window and over Facility 27.

"Everything appears to be quite," he said to Agent Hal.

Hal looked out over the building shaped like a large ware-house. "For now."

Clint maneuvered the Quinjet around the building once before landing. "I'll go first and get a layout of the situation," Clint offered, grabbing his bow.

Agent Hal nodded and addressed the other four agents with them. "Be on your guard," he warned. "As of yet, we don't know what awaits us."

The metal double doors of the building were slightly ajar. Bow ready, Hawkeye kicked the door open and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, no signs of struggle whatsoever.

Clint slowly lowered his bow and turned around the room again and put a finger to the communication device in his ear. "Everything's quite," he said.

"We're on our way in."

"I'll head up and cover you," Clint walked into a large hallway. From there, rooms branched off from either side. Metal beams that supported the ceiling seem to run all around the building. "_That'll do,"_ he thought to himself. Notching and arrow, he aimed at one of the beams on the ceiling and fired. A wire on the back of the arrow stayed attached to the bow and halfway through the flight, the cap of the arrow popped off and a grappling hook wrapped itself around the beam. After giving his bow a tug to test the wire, Clint pressed a button and was lifted up to the ceiling as Hal and the other agents made their way into the hall.

Hal assigned each agent a room to check as they worked their way down the hall while Barton kept a watchful eye.

"Nothing," Hal sighed when he exited his third room.

"It appears it has been deserted, sir," an agent said, leaving another room

"What does this facility hold?" another asked.

"This is a research facility," Charles explained. "This is where SHIELD brings things to be examined and studied, I think the most recent one was-" he paused. "Oh no."

Agent Hal made a bee-line for one of the far rooms and threw open the door and his fear was confirmed.

"Agent Hal reporting to the Helicarrier," he said into his communication device. "The Chitauri scepter has been stolen."

* * *

><p>Loki sat on the couch, the files of Kate and Rose spread out before him. He pondered over the offer from the SHIELD director. Clearly he was capable of teaching them how to use it, he thought, but did he want to?<p>

He recalled fond memories of his childhood in Asgard when Frigga had taught him magic. How she encouraged him to learn even though many people thought the art to be one for women and not for warriors.

Maybe, by helping these girls, he could perhaps in some way make up for some of his past wrongdoings.

Reaching a conclusion, Loki gathered the papers and rose with a mischievous grin on his face as he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>Agent Hal walked out to the helicopters that landed as Nick Fury jumped out of one of them.<p>

"Has anything been uncovered?" the director asked.

Hal shook his head. "Not yet, sir. Besides the missing scepter, the facility seems to be untouched. Everyone that was working here seems to have vanished."

Fury sighed. That would be around forty more missing agents. The agents from the other helicopters were working on securing the building. "Keep a sharp eye," Fury ordered.

"Sir," Hawkeye said, walking up to them. "This is no coincidence. Someone is targeting us. They're either kidnapping the agents or this was some sort of inside job."

"Get a head count on all agents," Fury directed. "Make sure no more have disappeared. I want to know where they are and what they're doing." Turning to Charles, he added, "And I want you to take the Quinjet and collect the girls. If someone is targeting us, now is not the time for them to be gallivanting around."

"Understood, sir," Hal said. He headed for the Quinjet and climbed into the pilot seat.

"Let's see here…." he said to himself. "The girls said they would be in New York…."

"That is correct."

Hal jumped up and looked behind him. "What the-" Behind him stood a tall man he had never seen before. Hal cautiously put a hand on his gun. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Thomas. Thomas Williamson, but my friends call me Loki."

"Loki…" Hal repeated with realization. "My name is-"

"I know who you are, Agent Charles Hal, that is why I am here. I have come to inform you that I accept Fury's offer."

"Fury's offer… Oh! Well, that's great, but you'll have to inform the director personally."

"You are the official overseer of Kate and Rose are you not? I thought that I would inform you directly. 'Cut out the middle man' as you mortals say."

"I understand, but I'm afraid you'll have to clear it with Fury," Hal said.

Loki sighed. "Very well." Opening the door to let himself out, the god of mischief turned once more to Hal and extended his hand. "Until next time?"

Hal shook Loki's hand before returning to his seat as Loki disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door caused Rose and Kate to look up curiously. "Who could that be?" Rose asked, walking to the door. "I've had enough weirdness for one night."<p>

"Rose, wait," Kate said, grabbing her arm. "Let's keep all this just between us, alright?"

Rose nodded and cautiously opened the door. "Charles?"

"Rose," the agent said, relieved. "I've come to take you and Kate back to the Helicarrier."

"The Helicarrier?" Kate said as the SHIELD agent walked in. "Why? We've only been here two days."

"I know but there's been some… complications. Both of you need to come back to the Helicarrier for now."

"What's do you mean by complications?" Rose asked.

Hal looked at both of the girls before answering. "I am not at liberty to say. Go collect your things."

Rose was about to object but caught a glimpse of Kate quickly crossing and uncrossing her fingers. This was a code they had come up with back when they had first discovered their powers. When one of the sisters felt that they couldn't control their powers she would simply give the signal so the other one could distract whoever might be around. After they joined SHIELD, there was not need to keep their powers a secret, but they kept the signal for whenever they needed to talk to each other alone.

"Okay," Rose relented. She gave Hal a quick hug. "It's good to see you," she said.

Hal hugged her back. "It's good to see you too."

Rose followed Kate into the bedroom to pack their things. After closing to door behind them, Rose turned to her sister and raised an eyebrow.

"I had an idea," Kate explained, lowering her voice. "Say Loki or Tom or whoever that was does have the same powers as us, maybe he knows who are parents are or-"

"Where we came from!" Rose finished, a little too loudly. Kate brought a finger to her lips. "Sorry," Rose whispered. "And maybe we can use SHIELD's resources to locate him."

"Exactly," Kate grinned. The sisters had searched unsuccessful for their family for all their life. Maybe now something would finally turn up some results.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's pack!"

**(A/N:) Shout-out to Vidgealz C Valvatore and Bree for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hal turned around in the pilot seat on the Quinjet and look at Kate and Rose curiously. "You two are being quiet," he pointed out.

Kate shrugged. "Nothing to say."

"I have something that might cheer you up," Hal said, his eyes twinkling. The sisters looked at each other, then back at Hal. He chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough," he explained.

Rose and Kate shared another curious glance and lapsed back into silence. A few minutes later, they landed on the Helicarrier and Hal instructed them to put their things away and go about their normal routines until they heard from him.

The next day, the sisters headed to the training room after changing into their 'uniforms'. Navy pants and long sleeved shirts with the SHIELD logo on the shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rose asked as they walked into the training room. "Weapon practice, sparring-?"

"I want to do some research about you know what," Kate said in a low voice. "Will you cover for me?"

"Duh," Rose grinned. "Let me know if you find anything."

Kate nodded and turned down the hall to the right as Rose continued straight towards the training area.

"Let's see…" Kate thought. "The best place would probably be… Oh, who am I kidding. I have no idea where to look."

The door to the room next to her was slightly ajar. The sound of voices made Kate stop in her tracks. This was Agent Coulson's office, she realized, and whoever else he was with must have said something that upset him. Kate listened.

"This is unbelievable," Coulson said. "Agents are missing and you are going to a slumber party."

"Pizza party," someone corrected. That was Hawkeye, Kate realized.

Someone sighed. "Coulson, you know as well as I do that there's nothing we can do right now," a female voice said. Black Widow. "Tony invited Clint and me to the tower tonight. If anything about the missing agents turns up, we'll be on the case, but until then I wanted to inform you of where we'll be."

"And I suspect that _he_ will be there too," Coulson muttered.

"We've been over this, sir," Hawkeye said. "Loki has changed." When Loki's name was said, Kate's heart skipped a beat and she leaned closer to the door. "He isn't a threat anymore. He's had a… uh, _difficult_ life but if you give the guy with a little attention and respect he's basically tripping over himself with gratitude."

There was a moment of silence before the female assassin spoke up again in a quiet voice. "Did you ever read the report? About…. What happened?"

"I glanced over it," Coulson brushed off.

"I mean _really_ read it," Natasha argued.

Something made a beeping noise. "I am very busy at the moment," he said. "Something has just come up that I must inform Fury about. I am going to have to ask you to leave." At the sound of Coulson walking to the door, Kate scrambled out of sight around the corner. The door opened completely and the two assassins walked out. "Enjoy your… pizza party," Kate heard Coulson say as he shut the door.

"That could have gone worse," Agent Barton muttered. Kate held her breath as she listened to the sound of them walking away. Not long after that, she heard Coulson leave his office. _"It's now or never,"_ she thought to herself. After making sure no one else was around, Kate cautiously walked to the door, glancing up and down the hallway before quickly ducking inside. She headed straight to his desk and for the computer. From the conversation Kate had overheard, it was apparent that Agent Coulson had access to the files she needed.

Navigating her way through the computer system, she found what she was looking for and set it to download onto her own laptop. "Success," she muttered with a sly grin. The SHIELD training coursed she and Rose had taken had involved the teaching of computer skills, but no one knew just how much Kate knew about hacking.

She made sure to put everything back where she found it and erase all the evidence that she had been in the system. No one had seemed to detect anything yet.

Pleased with her success, Kate left Coulson's office undetected _"Time for answers_," she thought to herself. _"But first, I have to get Rose."_

* * *

><p>Rose had just walked into the training room when she heard a familiar voice behind her.<p>

"Hey, Rose!"

She turned around. "Oh, hi Alex."

"What are you doing here?" he asked jogging up to her. "I mean, weren't you and you sister supposed to be-" Alex made air quotes with his fingers, "Socializing?"

Rose shrugged. "I thought so, but Charles brought us back here because 'complications." Now it was Rose's turn to do air quotes.

Alex grinned. "Ah, that explains it."

"Do you know what's going on?" Rose inquired.

Shaking his head, Alex replied. "What makes you think anyone would tell me?"

"Well you are Hawkeye's brother."

"Like that would change anything," he snorted.

Rose sighed. Being the younger trainees, she, Kate and Alex were always left in the dark. That was probably one of the reasons they had become friends. They often trained together as well.

"Say," Alex spoke up, "I need a sparring partner. You up for it?"

"Sure," Rose answered and followed him to a large floor mat. Alex and his brother shared the same complexion and hair color. Rose and Kate had noticed how his brown eyes lit up when he smiled. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Alex would have nothing to do with using a bow. _"That's my brother's thing, not mine,"_ he would say whenever anyone asked him about it.

The two teenagers slipped of their shoes beside the mat when Alex looked around curiously. "Where's Kate?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Rose replied without hesitating.

"Oh." Alex stood in the center of the blue mat and took a defensive stance and Rose followed his lead. They were just really getting into their training when they heard Kate speak up.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already picking fights, Rose," Kate teased.

"Hey, Kate," Alex grinned, relaxing from his fighting position.

"Howdy," Kate returned. "Anything exciting happen while we were out?"

"Oh, the usual," Alex said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I rolled out of bed, ate, worked on some computer stuff, ate, trained some, annoyed a few people, and ate again."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nice to see nothing's changed."

"How about you?" he asked. "What did you two do while you were out?"

"The only place we really got to go was the library," Kate said, disappointed. "And we didn't even finish the books we checked out."

"That stinks."

"Totally."

While Kate and Alex were talking, Rose was standing off the side watching them with a sly grin on her face. Her eyes bounced back and forth between them like she was watching a tennis match.

"Oh!" Kate suddenly exclaimed. "Rose, I need to show you something in my room. See you later, Alex," she called.

"See ya."

Rose looked one more time at Alex then at her sister before walking out of the training area with Kate. "What was that all about?" Rose asked when they were out of ear shot.

"What was what?"

"You and Alex," Rose grinned mischievously. "I'm telling you, his eyes lit up when you walked in and he didn't stop smiling the entire time you were talking."

Kate blushed. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm _implying_ that Alex likes you, and that you might like him too." Rose nudged her sister. "Well?"

Kate turned an even deeper shade of red. "I like him… as a friend." She finally said.

Rose stopped walking and crossed her arms. "No. I like him as a friend," she said. "And besides, you two would make a really cute couple."

"Oh, hush you," Kate said grabbing her sister by the shoulders and steering her towards their rooms. "We have more important things to worry about right now."

"Okay, fine, change the subject," Rose relented " But don't tell me I'm not right because I notice these things."

"Whatever you say, Cupid."

* * *

><p>"It appears we made the right call," Coulson said to Nick Fury. "Around thirty minutes after Agent Hal picked up the girls, the hotel room they had been staying at was ransacked."<p>

The director was thoughtfully silent. "Does Agent Hal know?"

"I haven't told him yet. Something is fishy about this, sir," Coulson said.

"What makes you say that?"

"According to what Hal said, Facility 27 appeared to be untouched. The hotel room, however, was completely destroyed."

"Interesting. Has anyone investigated?"

"There's a team down there now, sir."

"Let's just hope they don't go missing," the director muttered.

* * *

><p>Rose and Kate practically ran into Kate's room where her laptop was sitting on the bed.<p>

"So, what did you find?" Rose asked.

Tapping away at her keyboard, Kate answered. "Everything…. I hope."

Rose plopped on the bed next to her sister. "How did you get it?"

"I asked nicely."

"You hacked," Rose corrected.

Kate grinned and shrugged. "For once, it's a good thing no one pays us any attention. I think I have something."

Leaning in, Rose looked at the computer screen. For the next hour, Rose and Kate read report after report. They found out that after the battle for New York, Loki was sent back to Thanos and the Chitauri as punishment. Loki was rescued and lived with the Avengers and recovering physically and emotionally under their care. But Thanos declared war on Asgard, demanding they return his prisoner and Loki had willingly sacrificed himself to save the Nine Realms. When they finished, they sat in silence for a while before Kate switched off her laptop.

"Did all that… really happen?" Rose asked, her voice a whisper.

Kate shook her head. "It's unbelievable that anyone would let that happen to anyone. It's… sick."

"Poor Loki," Rose said.

Kate was about to agree when Agent Hal's voice was heard over the Helicarrier's PA system. _"Kate and Rose, please report to Director Fury's office immediately."_

The sisters exchanged worried glances. "We're in trouble," Rose said. Kate groaned and she and Rose hurried to the Bridge.

They had never been in Nick Fury's office before and the only reason they would be told to come is because they knew that she had hacked the system.

"Look, this is my fault," Kate whispered. "I'll take the blame, you act innocent."

"Uh-uh," Rose said firmly. "No way. I wanted to find out about Loki just as much as you did. We're in this together."

Kate gave Rose a grateful smile and they found themselves outside the door to Fury's office. Kate took a deep breath and knocked twice. Hal opened the door, his expression unreadable. He motioned for the sisters to enter and they were greeted by the stern face of Nick Fury behind his desk.

"If any of you ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally make sure both of you are escorted off of the Helicarrier," he said in a stern, angry voice. "The files that you took have been confiscated and so have all of your electronic devices. What in the world where you doing with reports concerning Loki?"

Kate and Rose stood in silence for a moment and Agent Hal spoke up.

"Forgive me, sir, but I think the girls have figured out more than we give them credit for," he said.

Fury sighed. "It had come to my and Agent Hal's attention that your… gifts are growing. There have been major changes in the most recent test results compared to the first ones. So, we have come to agreement that you two need someone to train you on how to use them."

Rose was confused. She looked at Kate, but she seemed just as perplexed.

"SHIELD has located someone with powers similar to yours and he has agreed to train you, if you accept." Fury said. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Fury motioned for Hal to open the it.

The sister's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Tom standing in the hall. "My apologies," he said. "I must have misjudged the location of your flying fortress and the time it would take for me to get here."

"Tom!" Rose and Kate said in unison.

This surprised Agent Hal and Fury. "You already know each other?" Hal asked. Then he recalled back when he first met Loki, he had said Rose and Kate were in New York. How did he know that?

"Uh, yeah," Kate said. "We met him at…"

"The library," Tom finished for her, giving the sisters a knowing smile. "We had a very interesting book discussion."

Now it was director Fury who looked confused. "Loki has agreed to train you two," he said. Loki's eyes shot to the director at the use of his real name. Fury held up his hands and pointed to the girls. "Those two will explain how they already know."

Loki's sharp green eyes now rested on Rose and Kate, who looked at the floor. "Very well," he said. "When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) Thanks for reading! Sorry if things seem to be moving slow, they'll pick up soon, I promise :D. In the meantime, I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my Sherlock one-shot "Hush, Little Baby." Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

With a tray of food in his hands, Alex's eyes wandered over the Helicarrier's cafeteria. He spotted Rose and Kate at one of the far tables and headed over to them. Kate was absently stabbing at her salad with a fork while Rose was stirring her drink with her straw like there was no tomorrow.

"Is there a funeral I don't know about?" he asked setting his tray down. Kate shrugged and Rose kept stirring her drink. "Aw, come on," Alex persisted. "Don't tell me you guys are going to start leaving me out too."

Rose stopped stirring and gathered her stuff. "I'm going to my room," she announced.

Alex stared at Rose walking away, shocked. He turned back to Kate and lowered his voice. "What happened? I heard Agent Hal over the com. Why would Fury want to talk to you?"

Kate had stopped stabbing her food and started to fold her napkin. "You remember our gifts, right?"

"Sure, Rose told me about them, but I've never seen them."

"Because Agent Hal told us not to use them." Kate said.

"So you got in trouble for using them?" Alex pried.

"No it's not that, it's just…. Director Fury thinks he found someone to help us use them. We start training in two days."

Alex stared at Kate's napkin which was now folded into a swan. "I see. But isn't that a good thing?"

Kate shrugged again. Alex started to get annoyed. "Fine, don't tell me. Start ignoring me like everyone else does since you're too good for me now," he huffed. "You're acting just like my brother-"

"At least you have a brother!" Kate nearly yelled, crushing the napkin-swan in her hand. "At least you know who your family is. I don't know what I would do without Rose." Kate stood up, furious. "At least you know you're normal, and not some sort of freak like me!" With that, Kate stormed off, tears burning in her eyes while Alex watched her retreat, dumfounded.

* * *

><p>Rose paced in her room restlessly. "Forget this," she said aloud. She made up her mind to go to the training room.<p>

On her way there, she saw Clint and Natasha. Rose had just walked passed them when she heard Clint say: "You ready to head to Tony's yet?"

"I just need to change," Natasha replied.

Rose stopped in her tracks as an idea began to form in her mind. She turned around and walked up to the two agents.

"Excuse me, Agent Barton?" she said.

Hawkeye turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, kid?"

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me, I was wondering if you could ask Mr. Stark-"

"Look, we're not getting you an autograph," Natasha interrupted, appearing slightly annoyed.

"It's not that," Rose insisted. "I just-"

Clint waved at Rose to go away. "We're busy, buzz off kid."

Rose glared at them as the assassins walked away. She hated being called 'kid' and being brushed aside like that. The idea she had had been crushed, but now a new one was taking it' place. "Fine, I'll buzz off," she muttered.

She hurried back to the cafeteria to find Kate. It had been obvious for a while that SHIELD had no interest in finding out where their family was, so now it was time for her and Kate to take matters into their own hands. Rose could see it all now; they would convince Tony Stark to help them. No one could hack SHIED like he could.

Rose was sure she could make her sister see her point of view. Now that their laptops had been confiscated, there was nothing they could do, but if they could get a hold of some of Stark's tech…

_"__Geez I should have thought of this ages ago," _she thought_. "I'm losing my touch."_

Not seeing her sister in the cafeteria, Rose made her way to Kate's room and knocked on the door.

Kate opened it and peeked out. "Oh, it's you."

"Who were you expecting?" Rose said.

Kate opened the door and let Rose in. She felt was feeling bad about how she had treated Alex.

"Look," Rose said in a serious tone. "I have something to say and before you say 'no' I want you to hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Since our laptops have been taken away, we have no resources on locating our family."

Kate gave her a look that said, 'duh.'

"I just overheard Hawkeye and Black Widow talking about going to Tony Stark's house. And who has the best resources around?"

Kate shrugged. "Tony Stark."

"Exactly so that's why I'm saying that we should…" Rose bit her lip, clasped her hands in front of her as if in prayer and closed her eyes. "Hitch a ride with them and see what Tony can find out."

"You're right."

Rose opened one eye and peeked at Kate. "Did you just say what I think you said, or am I hearing things?"

"I said 'you're right'".

Rose opened both eyes now , beaming. "Really?"

Kate laughed. "Yes, but, for the record, I want to say that this is a crazy, doomed to fail plan but I can't handle not knowing anymore."

"And here I was all ready to give a speech about why we should go and you summed it up in one sentence," Rose said, grinning. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>The smell of popcorn brought Tony from his lab. He took a deep breath.<p>

"Ah, that smells incredible," he said, walking into the kitchen were Pepper was busy adding butter to the popcorn maker.

"Hey, Tony," Steve called from the next room. "Which one of these buttons turns the television on again?"

Pepper grinned when Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. "We've been over this, Spangles, it's the red one."

"That's what I thought, but nothing happened when I pressed it."

Tony huffed and walked into the room with a very confused Steve. "That is the DVD remote, Einstein," the billionaire said. He grabbed another remote lying on the couch and handed it to Steve. "This is the TV remote."

"Oh," the captain said sheepishly pressing the power button.

Bruce walked in cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "So, what are we watching tonight?" he asked.

"Not the Chronicles of Narnia," Tony said, much to Steve's disappointment. "We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean."

They heard the 'ding' of the elevator and when the doors opened, Loki walked in.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite god of mischief," Tony said.

Loki grinned. "Hello Tony," he said. "Captain, Bruce," Loki greeted.

"Hey Loki," Bruce and Steve returned.

"Will Clint and Natasha be joining us?" Loki asked Tony.

"They should be," he answered plopping down on the couch. "Alrighty, Mr. Rogers, it's time for your first lesson on how start a dvd."

Steve groaned.

* * *

><p>"This is by far the craziest thing we have ever done," Kate whispered to Rose.<p>

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"That is not what I meant," Kate groaned.

"Cheer up," Rose encouraged. "Maybe we'll find some answers. Just act natural"

"Define 'natural'. I'm freaking out."

The girls were currently hiding in one of the storage areas of the Quinjet listening to Clint fire up the engines.

"No turning back now," Rose pointed out.

They rode in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally they felt the Quinjet landing of the roof of Stark Tower. The sisters waited until they were sure Clint and Natasha had gone inside the tower before they emerged from their hiding spot.

Hopping off the Quinjet, Rose ran over to the edge of the roof and looked at the city below. Kate walked up next to her. "Nice view," Kate said.

"Yeah…. I could totally live here."

"No daydreaming right now," Kate said. "We need to find a way to get in."

"Okay, any ideas?"

"Let's see… I overheard Hawkeye saying that this was a pizza party. So maybe we could be pizza deliverers as cover."

"Sounds good, but one problem."

"What?"

"We don't have any pizza to deliver."

"I'm still working on that.. hey look!" Kate pointed down below them towards the front entrance of the tower. Parked there, was the unmistakable, bright orange, pizza delivery car. The delivery boy was walking through the front door balancing a stack of pizzas in his arms.

"Now's our chance," Kate said.

Rose gave her a curious look. "Are you sure you want to do this? If Charles finds out we used our powers we'll be in a heap of trouble.

"We're already in a heap of trouble," Kate answered, closing her eyes.

"Good point," Rose said closing her eyes too. "I'll distract the delivery boy, you get the elevator."

"I hope this works."

* * *

><p>"Can I help you, young man?" the stern faced receptionist asked.<p>

"Uh, yeah, I have Mr. Stark's pizza order," he answered shifting the boxes in his arms.

"Just head over to that elevator," she said pointing with the pen she had been writing with. "And press the button for the 30th floor.

"_One hundred dollar tip, here I come," _the delivery boy thought as he headed to the elevator. He rearranged to boxes to press the button and heard something hit the floor. Looking down, he saw that his wallet had on the floor and groaned. The elevator doors opened and he set the pizzas down and turned around to retrieve his wallet, but when he stood back up the doors had closed and the elevator was moving.

"Hey!" he shouted, banging on the doors. "Hey! This isn't fair!"

The receptionist rolled her eyes and picked up her telephone. "Mr. Stark, your pizza is on its way up."

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes and looked at Rose<p>

"Did it work?" she asked.

The elevator doors on the roof opened and there sat the boxes of pizza.

"I guess that answers the question!" Rose said running towards the open doors.

"Now remember," Kate warned. "We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves. Just find what we need, deliver the pizza, and get out."

"Got it." Rose pressed a button and the doors closed. "Operation Answers is underway!" she exclaimed as they began their descend.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint joined everyone in the living room.<p>

"Great! Now everyone is here," Tony announced. "Now all we need is the pizza. I thought Betty said it was on its way up."

"Betty?" Clint asked "Who's that."

Pepper walked in two large bowls of popcorn. "The new receptionist," she answered.

"I thought Kara was the new receptionist," Steve asked.

"This is the new, new one," Tony clarified. "You'd be surprised at who many I go through in a week."

Pepper and Steve rolled their eyes and Bruce grinned. "Really?" he said "Who wouldn't want to work for the grand Tony Stark?"

"Haha, you're soooo funny," Tony said.

Natasha groaned. "Okay ladies, break it up."

_Sir, there appears to be a problem with the elevators_. Jarvis' cool voice said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tony asked pouring himself a glass of scotch.

_The elevator containing the pizza just went up to the roof_.

"Well, send it back down."

_It is on its way, sir._

Tony took a sip of his drink. "See? Problem solved."

"Do all of the pizza deliverers not know how to operate an elevator?" Bruce asked, grinning.

"Forget a good receptionist, I can't find a good pizza deliverer," Tony plopped down on one of the couches and immediately sprang up again. "Omigosh Stark," he slapped himself on the forehead. "I almost forgot! Brucie, why did you let me forget?"

"Since when is my name 'Brucie?'" the scientist asked.

"Since now. Everyone follow me," Tony said as he bolted away.

The others stared at each other. It wasn't everyday you saw Tony Stark running.

"You better follow," Pepper said smiling and shaking her head. "I'll stay here and wait for the pizza."

Steve was the first to comply, followed by Loki, Clint, and Natasha with Bruce bringing up the rear.

"What's got Stark all riled up?" Natasha asked Bruce.

"I'm not saying anything. Tony will have my head if I give it away."

Loki chuckled from in front. "That would be interesting to watch." he said.

They rounded a corner and saw Tony standing in an open elevator.

"How many elevators does this place have?" Clint asked.

"This is my own super special personal elevator," Tony said. "You should all consider yourself honored and privileged to be allowed to ride in it."

"I am bursting with ecstasy," Loki said mockingly as everyone boarded the elevator.

"Where are you taking us?" Steve said before Tony could respond to Loki's comment.

Tony's face lit up and the elevator began to move downwards. "It's still under construction but I'll have it finished within a week, tops."

The control panel signaled that they were now below ground. "What did you build?" Clint asked. "A Batcave?"

Tony stared at the archer. "That isn't a bad idea…" The elevator doors opened. "Ah, here we are!" Stepping out, they walked down a hallway and came to a stop by two metal doors where Tony pressed some numbers into a nearby keypad. He turned around to face the group, beaming like a small child at Christmas.

"Lady and Gentlemen," he said, "I present to you the new, incredibly awesome, and 100% done by me-"

"I helped," Bruce muttered.

"Okay then 99.999% done by me and .001% by Bruce…" he paused dramatically, and threw the doors open. "Our new Training Arena!"

He held his arms out and walked into a large room. Large grey tiles surrounded the entire room, from floor to walls to ceiling. Nothing else was in sight. Everyone but Bruce looked confused.

"Uh-huh…" Clint said. "Not to be a party pooper, but the Helicarrier has a better equipped training room than this."

"Ah, you are too quick to judge my friend," Tony said dramatically. "This is not just any training room. It's specially controlled by Jarvis."

_Sir, I must inform you that-_

"Well speak of the devil!" Tony said. "Jarvis, let's give these doubters a demonstration.

_But sir-_

"Now, now no back talking. Let's see here… How about we get into the theme of the movie we're watching ? Jarvis, take it away."

_Yes sir_

All around them the gray tiles began to flicker with light. The was then that they realized that they were similar to TV screens and now in every direction you turned it looked like you were on a ship surrounded by miles of water.

"And this is just the special 3-D graphics," Tony said, pleased. "I have yet to show you the weapons system."

The group looked around. "Impressive," Loki said finally. Everyone else agreed.

Tony pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

"Yes, yes, it's fascinating," Bruce said. "But I'm hungry and the popcorn is going to get cold."

"Alright fine, we can play later. Jarvis, shut her down."

The panels flickered again and returned back to their originally gray color and the gang made their way back to the elevator.

_Sir, there are two people wandering around the Tower. Neither of them have appointments. _

"What?" Tony said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

_I tried to, sir, but you didn't give me the opportunity._

"Jarvis has a point," Natasha said.

"Who are they?" Tony asked.

_The same people who delivered the pizza._

Tony groaned. "Didn't Pepper pay them already?" The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. "Ya'll go ahead," Tony said. "Spangles and I will go deal with the pizza people."


End file.
